yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Farm Of The Life Part 2 (A River To A Farm)
A River To A Farm (Japanese: 川に近い農園 Kawa ni chikai nōen, A Farm Close to a River) is the second part of the Farm Of The Life series. Olkov jumps into the Olkov River, and he cannot believe what's waiting in front of his eyes. Characters * Key Leader (line only) * Olkov Armiv * Rsoa Jursi (line only) References * When Armiv tries to open the door inside the farm house, it says "THIS DOOR IS LOCKED". It along with the fact that "Bunker 2" plays in the background means it's a reference to when Bond tries to open a locked door in GoldenEye 007, which in Bunker 2 is a few of. Blank annontation Appears from 0:18 to 0:23. Was supposed to be a note about the dead-end, but it was never written. YouTube description thumb The second part. Notice that the spelling has been fixed since I made this. Music in order: 1. Drill 2. Goldeneye 007 - Bunker 2 (I have still that song on my computer, so I can use it in future videos) 3. Martin O'Donnell / Michael Salvatori - Gravemind When watching on the movie, you can notice some things: * You cannot place zoowalls at all, but I can. (0:03) * Olkov's River has four dead-ends. That's because of the setup. (0:11) * The farm house is not present when Olkov is on the first portion of Olkov's River. (0:16) * Trees and flowers can be seen even if they should not be seen. (3:04) * The movequake sound has a jungle part that wasn't removed. (3:16-3:17) Edits: * 2012-10-23: Third note changed. Original time was "0:36", changed to "0:16". YouTube text Is not in Part 2 This area is the same in Part 5, but the zoo walls are different There is a dead-end there. The real zoo wall goes there. Part 5 does have them, but at the end, they are buried. Just done by mistake. The fences are destroyed in Part 5, and the fences at the end were removed in favor for the staff center. Also these horses were killed by Olkov Horses. The hidden fence area is not in Part 5. The fence to the right of the building is still normal in Part 5. Okovs Farm = just a mistake A mistake. Unlimted = Unlimited Not seen in Part 5 The hidden fence area got attacked by rocks, and therefore it was not seen in Part 5. It is called "Earthmove" in Olkov's Farm Moverquake = Movequake Script Where am I now? A river? What does it in here? Rsoa: This is the Olkov's River. It goes faster everyday than it should It goes faster Later Why there are wood poles in here? Someone placed they in here What? A secret top of a former island? Hmm, let's take left A farm? Wait, it's mine. Olkov's Farm What is that? My Horses! They are still in here "Okovs Farm"? It should be "Olkovs Farm" THIS DOOR IS LOCKED Picked Up The Farm Key Key Leader: You picked up the farm key! Picked Up A System Wheel Picked Up A Unlimted World Key It says "Olkovs Farm" What the... There are stones blocking the way Let's take the other way Again? This is stupid... How can this happen when I was in the farm house? Wait a moment. I can use Moverquake to escape from my farm! To be continued Outside of Olkov's Lab